


Sea of Chaos

by The_Foolish_Lad



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anger, Dark Fantasy, F/F, F/M, Gods and Monsters, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Light Angst, Magic, Magic Revealed, Superpowers, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Foolish_Lad/pseuds/The_Foolish_Lad
Summary: Lol, this not a fanfiction, noobs.AO3 is the only good writing site, so I post here.Tarryn thinks she is an ordinary girl.Well, as ordinary as a lesbian in a rural, religious town can be.She spends her days doing her best to not draw any attention to herself, and defend herself whenever she needs.But something changed all of that.She got a girlfriend, and now she is finally happy with her life.She is out of the closet, most of the other students and teachers respect her, and her mother, as always, is supportive.But Tarryn finds something dark in her past, and it comes back to haunt her.A war between forces of immense power is about to begin, and people seem to think she can stop it.She doesn't want to.She just wants to be with her family and friends.
Kudos: 1





	Sea of Chaos

Chapter 1: Part 1.  
We all have to give in at some point, don't we?

"How about a dance?"  
Tarryn looked up, startled for a moment.  
The gym was covered in cheesey plastic decorations and brightly colored streamers.  
Her classmates milled about, mingling and generally making a mess of things, as most high schoolers do.  
Ari stood above Tarryn, her arm extended.  
"Your the one who dragged me to Homecoming, we might as well dance."  
The red haired girl smiled.  
"Why not?  
Maybe then, we can leave early."  
Tarryn stood and followed her partner out onto the floor, where many crowded them.  
Ari looked slightly uncomfortable, but she put on a smile.  
"So?"  
Tarryn sighed.  
"I fucking hate this song.  
Stupid thong wearing trash bags don't know what real music is."  
Both sort of swayed to the beat of the song that played. Something new by one of those up and coming pop artists that she hated.

Tarryn finally shook her head and jogged lightly up to the booth with one of the popular girls running the music.  
"I think it's time to play something slow, don't you Abbie? People might actually start dancing."  
The girl smiled with teeth that could have blinded a dead person.  
"Of course honey!"  
She couldn't understand what it was about Abbie.  
She was nice enough.  
She had never picked on her or Ari, even before she was completely comfortable with herself.  
But her accent, her face, and the fact that her family was one of the richest in the entire goddamned state.  
It made her hate Abbie.  
And no matter what she did, she couldn't stop hating her.  
Tarryn made her way back to Ari.  
"That should fix our problem."  
A slow song, something by Lewis Capauldi or somebody, started playing and sure enough, couples started shuffling around, in the awkward approximation of a dance.  
Tarryn and Ari swayed, hugging eachother.  
"I'm glad you convinced me. This is nice."  
The redhead smiled.  
"Glad you said yes in the first place."  
There were a few stares from new kids and teachers, seeing two girls cuddling in the middle of the gym, but by now, both girls were used to it.  
They only kept on dancing, dancing.  
When the song finally ended, another uppity, lame song began.  
Ari's lips curled into a small smile.  
"Follow me.  
I have something to show you."  
Smiling, Tarryn followed her partner.  
"Lead on, love."


End file.
